soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranefu (Pokémon)
Cranefu is a dual type Fighting/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from Karane starting from Level 37. It is classified as the Fighting Pokémon and can have the abilities Inner Peace and Vital Spirit. Biology Physiology Cranefu are large crane birds of the Japanese Crane kind. They're white in color with a black neck, red mark on their heads, black feathers on the tips of their wing feathers, black legs and a yellow beak. They wear a white bandanna on their heads and one white bandanna for each leg. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Cranefu are good at physical attacking. Despite looking frail, their defense is high enough to take hits. Although its special stats are not the highest. Cranefu learn a variety of physical moves involving Fighting or Flying. They also have the ability Inner Peace which heightens defenses if not attacked for a while but if attacked once, his defense will drop to normal again. Behavior Cranefu are masters of Kung-Fu and skilled at fighting. Their fighting moves incorporate elegant dancing moves along with fierce attacking. According to legends, ancient monks got the "Crane" move by looking at this Pokémon. Old Kung-Fu masters are also said to have been trained by these Pokémon. One Karate Chop of these Pokémon is enough to split a giant boulder. Habitat Cranefu can be found in forgotten temples or in marshes. They can also appear in Kung-Fu dojos occasionally and observe the people training. Game Data Pokédex Entries Shiny Pyrite "A smart and powerful Pokémon, Cranefu are masters of the Kung-Fu arts. Their fighting moves incorporate both elegant dancing moves and fierce blows with their beaks and legs." Sparkling Garnet "In old Japanese legends, ancient monks observed these Pokémon and got the "Crane" move out of them. Old Kung-Fu masters are said to had been trained by them as well. One Karate Chop out of these Pokémon is enough to split open a huge boulder." Game Locations Shiny Pyrite *None. Evolve Karane. Sparkling Pyrite *None. Evolve Karane Held Items *Sharp Beak Stats *HP: 77 *Attack: 124 *Defense: 109 *Special Attack: 60 *Special Defense: 59 *Speed: 90 *Total: 519 Type Effectiveness Damaged Normally By *Water *Fire *Normal *Steel *Rock *Ghost *Poison *Dragon Weak To *Ice *Electric *Psychic *Fairy Immune To *Ground Resistant To *Fighting *Grass *Dark *Bug Learnset *Start: Karate Chop *Start: Peck *Start: Leer *Start: Meditate *Start: Low Kick *5: Leer *9: Low Kick *13: Meditate *17: Aerial Ace *23: Double Kick *29: Agility *35: Aura Sphere *37: Drill Peck *41: Roost *47: Ninja Reflex *53: Counter *59: Featherdance *65: Close Combat *71: Hi Jump Kick TM/HMS *TM04: Calm Mind *TM06: Toxic *TM08: Bulk Up *TM10: Hidden Power *TM12: Taunt *TM15: Hyper Beam *TM17: Protect *TM18: Rain Dance *TM20: Safeguard *TM21: Frustration *TM26: Earthquake *TM27: Return *TM31: Brick Break *TM32: Double Team *TM39: Rock Tomb *TM40: Aerial Ace *TM42: Facade *TM43: Flame Charge *TM44: Rest *TM45: Attract *TM47: Low Sweep *TM48: Round *TM49: Echoed Voice *TM52: Focus Blast *TM54: False Swipe *TM56: Fling *TM58: Sky Drop *TM62: Acrobatics *TM67: Retaliate *TM68: Giga Impact *TM71: Stone Edge *TM76: Swords Dance *TM80: Rock Slide *TM81: X-Scissor *TM83: Work Up *TM86: Grass Knot *TM87: Swagger *TM88: Pluck *TM89: U-Turn *TM90: Substitute *TM94: Rock Smash *HM01: Cut *HM02: Fly *HM04: Strength Evolution Evolves from Karane starting from Level 37 Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Cranefu and its Pre-Evolution. *In Competitive Play: Cranefu manage to do well, depending the set they run and what moves it's got. Origin Cranefu is obviously based on the Japanese Crane, called the Red-Crowned Crane as well. It can also be based on the Crane move from the martial arts moves. There could be a possibility that it may be based on monks, sages and other wise old people. Name Origin Cranefu is a combination of Crane and Kung-Fu. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Pokémon